leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ayakashi Sisters
The Ayakashi Sisters were a quartet of sisters who worked for and obeyed the commands of Rubeus and were members of the Black Moon Clan. Their names are Koan, Berthier, Calaveras, and Petz. Like the members of the Black Moon Clan, they all had upside down dark crescent moon symbols on their foreheads. Original Anime They usually employed Droids to help them take over the Crystal Points for Rubeus, but their plans were foiled each time by the Sailor Senshi. The Ayakashi Sisters often bicker among themselves and try to impress Crimson Rubeus, trying to outdo one another and at one point, Petz was even prepared to eliminate her sisters, whom she viewed as traitors. Eventually, around the time Rubeus decided to kick them out, each of the Ayakashi Sisters wished to be purified from the effects of the Malefic Black Crystal and become good people. They were healed by Sailor Moon using Moon Crystal Power. Afterwards, they ran a cosmetic shop. Saphir discovered than Wiseman was manipulating the Black Moon Clan behind their backs and tried to warn Prince Demande. He ended up being badly injured by Wiseman, who tried to stop him. Saphir escaped to earth and was cared for by the Ayakashi Sisters. Manga and Crystal ASD2.jpg|Petz and Calaveras' concept art ASD1.jpg|Koan and Berthier's concept art The Ayakashi Sisters were sent to capture a child known as "Rabbit" (Chibiusa) and to gather people to hypnotize them into working for the Black Moon, or infiltrate society of the present day. The first sent was Koan, who posed at Koan Kurozuki as a student at Rei Hino's school. She captured Sailor Mars but was destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Berthier was sent next and captured Sailor Mercury, but was destroyed by Moon Princess Halation. Petz was sent out next, and sent a virus throughout Tokyo, and captured Sailor Jupiter, but was destroyed by Sailor Moon. Last was Calaveras, who tried to capture Sailor Venus while she posed as a person who could see the future, but was destroyed before she could fulfill her mission. Musicals Petz, Calaveras, and Koan appeared in the musical Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady, and in its revision Berthier was also present with her sisters. In this continuity they had a group attack called "Black Vicious Crystal," performed with Esmeraude in the first musical and with only the four sisters in the kaiteiban. Trivia *Their orignal North American dub name was Negamoon Sisters. **In the Dic dub they were known as Catzi, Bertie, Avery and Prizma, respectively. *In early concept art, they were titled as the "Four Weird Sisters". *They were the evil counterparts of the Inner Guardian Senshi; as they also controlled and manipulated the same elements that the Inner Senshi are capable of. ** Ayakashi is a general term for different types of supernatural monsters or phantoms that appear above the surface of the water. Noh theater masks portraying a male ghost or violent deity are also called ayakashi (怪士). ** In the Mixx manga they were referred to as "The Four Sisters of Deception," while the Kodansha release called them the "Spectre Sisters." The ADV subtitles called them "The Four Phantom Sisters". And in the Kanzenban release, they are called the "Supernatural Sisters". de:Ayakashi-Schwestern es:Hermanas de la persecución Category:Ayakashi Sisters Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Anime Biographies Category:Crystal biographies Category:Sera Myu Biographies Category:Sera Myu characters